Związek Artiego i Brittany
Związek Artiego i Brittany - ''związek pomiedzy Artiem Abramsem i Brittany Pierce. Zerwali oni w odcinku "Rumors", ze względu na to, że Artie nazwał Brittany głupią (bo poczuł się dotknięty, że ona go "zdradzała", a on był jedyną osobą, która nigdy jej tak nie nazwała). Opis Artie i Brittany rzadko rozmawiają ze sobą w Sezonie Pierwszym (Brittany uważa, że Artie jest robotem), choć często są partnerami tanecznymi (ironicznie w prawdziwym życiu Kevin jest jednym z najlepszych tancerzy w serialu, ale jego postać jeździ na wózku i Mike otrzymał ten tytuł). Pierwszy raz współoddziałowują na siebie w odcinku "Duets". Oficjalnie zaczynają ze sobą chodzić w "Furt". Zrywają ze sobą w "Rumors" po tym jak Artie nazwał Brittany głupią. Próbował znowu chodzić z Brittany w "Prom Queen", ale nie udało mu się. Od tego czasu są przyjaciółmi. Odcinki Sezon Pierwszy Vitamin D Artie mówi jak prosto wygrają Zawody Okęgowe, kiedy Brittany szturcha go po ramieniu. Artie próbuje przybić jej piątkę, ale odwraca się i przybija ją Santanie, przez co jest zakłopotany. Wheels thumb|left|72pxBrittany przybija Artiemu piątke po nauce kręcenia się na wózku inwalidzkim. Brittany kładzie rękę na ramieniu Artiego pod koniec "Proud Mary" Sectionals Brittany i Artie siedzą obok siebie i oglądają występ Haverbrook School for the Deaf. Są widoczni kończący razem z innymi członkami New Directions "You Can't Always Get What You Want".thumb|67px The Power of Madonna ''thumb|left|115px Kiedy Rachel i Finn rozmawiają o tym co robili noc wcześniej, Brittany i Artie rozciągają się. Sezon Drugi Duets Brittany mówi Artiemu, że coś do niego czuje, chociaż wykożystuje go tylko do sprawienia Santany zazdrosną i wygrać duet, który za zadanie daje Will. Na początku Artie jest zdezorientowany, ale po chwili Brittany wyjaśnia, że chce się przejechać z nim na wózku i myślała, że był wcześniej robotem, jednak obiecuje mu, że będzie jego dziewczyną. Artie akceptuje jej ofertę. Podczas gdy w domu Brittany ćwiczą swój duet, Artie uświadamia sobie, że wciąż ma uczucia do swojej byłej dziewczyny - Tiny. W nadziei na złagodzenie jego uczuć, Brittany przenosi go z wózka, kładzie go na swoim łóżku i odbiera prawictwo Artiego. Następnego dnia thumbw kawiarni, Santana mówi mu z zazdrości, że seks oznacza dla Brittany prawie nic. Po tym, Artie mówi Brittany, że chce skończyć ich związek. Brittany jest w szoku i mówi mu, że naprawdę chciała pójść z nim do Breadstix i trenowała przewracanie klopsów nosem z "Zakochanego kundla". Artie wyjaśnia jej, że nikt nie myślał, że może nawet uprawiać seks po wypadku samochodowym, i że Brittany nie dba o jego uczucia. Artie rezygnuje i nie śpiewają duetu. Brittany ogląda jak Artie jedzie sam po korytarzu. Never Been Kissed W tym odcinku Artie i Puck stają się przyjaciółmi. Artie spogląda z tęsknotą na Brittany i wyznaje Puckowi, że ma do niej uczucia. Puck próbuje nauczyć Artiego swoich sposobów na podrywanie. Idą na podwójną randkę z Brittany i Santaną. Artie próbuje być fajny na randce. Artie postępuje bezinteresownie wobec Brittany przez cały thumb|left|128pxdzień, aby była nim zainteresowania. Pod koniec randki Puck próbuje zjeść posiłak i nie zapłacić, ale Artie się z nim nie zgadza. Płaci za kolację ku niezadowoleniu Pucka. Noah zaczyna go obrażać i wychodzi z Santaną i Brittany. Nie jest wiadome co się stało z Bartiem po tym. Furt Kiedy Tina pyta Brittany czy chodzi z Artiem, Brittany odpowiada "radzę sobie z tym". Brittany mówi także, że thumb|77pxbronienie w szatni Kurta przez Artiego było seksowne. Na weselu Burta i Carole, Brittany wiezie Artiego do ołtaża, tańczy z nim i śpiewa podczas piosenki "Sway". Także razem śpiewają podczas "Marry You". Special Education Artie wjeżdża do pustej sali, w której znajduje zdenerwowaną Brittany, stojącą w kącie. Na pytanie, dlaczego jest zestresowana, odpowiada, że Will poprosił ją i Mike'a, żeby zatańczyli na Zawodach Okręgowych, a ona nie czuje się gotowa. Artie daje jej "magiczny grzebień" i mówi, że jej pomoże wygrać. Brittany dziękuje mu i całuje go w policzek. Potem bierze jej rękę i obiecuje, że wygrają. Później, Tina przekazuje Artiemu plotkę, że Brittany i Mike thumb|left|140pxmają romans. Artie zaczyna w to wierzyć i pyta Brittany czy pójdzie z nim na dwie randki. Brittany odpowiada, że nie ma czasu i szybko odchodzi. Za kulisami na Zawodach Okręgowych, Artie spotyka ją i pyta, dlaczego ona go zdradziła. Jak się okazało, nie zdradziła go, tylko właśnie zgubiła "magiczny grzebień". Dzielą namiętny pocałunek, po którym Artie mówi jej, że grzebień nie był magiczny, ale magia była w Brittany. Potem mówi, że będzie tańczyć dla niego, a nie dla widzów lub chóru. Po występie publiczność klaszcze, a Artie przybija Brittany piątkę. A Very Glee Christmas Brittany ciągle wierzy w Świętego Mikołaja i Artie nie chce tego stacić, ponieważ magicznie jest wierzyć. Przekonuje New Directions, żeby udawać prawdziwość Mikołaja. Kiedy New Directions są w centrum handlowym thumb|112pxBrittany prosi "Mikołaja" o danie Artiemu zdolności chodzenia. Święty Mikołaj obiecuje jej to, ale Artie jest zdenerwowany, bo Brittany może stracić wiarę w Mikołaja. Trenerka Beiste przebrana za Mikołaja idzie do domu Brittany, żeby jej powiedzieć, że nie może spełnić jej życzenia. Brittany się załamuje i traci ducha Bożego Narodzenia. Silly Love Songs Artie śpiewa Brittany swoją ulubioną piosenkę "P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing)", razem z Mikiem (który tańczył dla thumb|left|72pxTiny). Artie i Brittany przytulają się przez cały odcinek, ale szczególne podczas narracji Santany. Comeback ''"''Doświadczenie Justina Bibera", włączając Artiego, śpiewa "Somebody To Love" dla swoich dziewczyn. Brittany jest podniecona i widoczna dopingująca Artiemu. Blame It on the Alcohol Brittany i Artie spedzili razem większość czasu na imprezie Rachel. Brittany zaczęła striptizować, a Artie thumb|99pxkrzyczał: "To moja dziewczyna. Kocham cię skarbie" i rzucał w nią banknotami. Kiedy Brittany i Sam grali w butelkę pocałowali się, Artie się nie gniewał. Pewnie dlatego, że był pijany. Po zaśpiewaniu "Blame It (On the Alcohol)". Brittany bawi się włosami Artiego. Sexy Brittany mówi Santanie, że może być w ciąży, Artie się o tym dowiaduje, ale Brittany myśli, że dzieci pochodzą od bocianów. Brittany mówi Santanie, że rozmawiają z Artiem o swoich uczuciach. Kiedy Santana przyznaje się, thumb|left|146pxże kocha Brittany, odpowiada jej, że też ją kocha, ale kocha też Artiego i byłaby z Santaną gdyby nie on. Santana się obraża na Artiego. Wynikło to z tego, że Santana jest lezbijką, a Brittany biseksualistką. Brittany i Artie wstępują do Klubu Celibatu i dzielą moment, kiedy Rachel opowiada o miłości. A Night of Neglect Artie i Brittany są członkami Mózgowia, szkolnego klubu, razem z Tiną i Mikem (Brittany została przekupiona żelkami, bo brakowało jednego członka drużyny). Jednak wiedza Brittany na temat kocich chorób pozwoliła im thumb|99pxwygrać zawody narodowe. Są razem widoczni, kiedy Kurt oprowadza Blaina po Liceum McKinleya. Born This Way Artie i Brittany przytulają się przez cały odcinek, zwłaszcza podczas lektoru Santany na początku odcinka. Rumors Po kłótni na temat Brittany i Santany, Artie nazywa tę pierwszą głupią. To bardzo ją rani. Mówi, że Artie jest thumb|left|108pxjedyną osobą, która nigdy nie nazwała jej głupią. Odchodzi z płaczem, z powodu ich zerwania. Potem Artie śpiewa "Never Going Back Again" i z tęsknotą patrzy na Brittany pocieszaną przez Santanę. Prom Queen Artie śpiewa "Isn't She Lovely" jako przeprośiny dla Brittany i pyta się czy nie chciałaby pójść z nim na bal. Ona thumb|92pxodmawia, ponieważ nie podobało jej się, jak Artie nazwał ją głupią. Na balu robią sobie zdjęcie i tańczą. New York Podczas Zawodów Narodowych Artie i Brittany śpiewają razem część "Light Up The World" i duet "My Cup", thumb|leftpodczas gdy Puck grał na gitarze. Brittany mówi Santanie, że kocha wszystkich w New Directions i będzie tam, kiedy Artie będzie stawiać pierwsze kroki po operacji, pokazując, że są nadal bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Brittany, Artie i Santana siedzą razem i się śmieją podczas wspominania roku szkolnego. Sezon Trzeci The First Time Artie wspomina czas, kiedy Brittany odebrała jego prawictwo, wyjawiając Rachel i Blainowi, że czuł się wtedy jak mężczyzna. Brittany dziękuje mu za reżyserowanie "West Side Story". Extraordinary Merry Christmas Artie jako reżyser telewizyjnego programu daje Brittany solo - "Christmas Wrapping". Artie i Brittany śpiewają razem część w piosence "Do They Know It's Christmas?" Yes/No Kiedy Artie rozmawia z Sue o tym jak Becky wysłała mu niestosowne zdjącie, wspomina czasy kiedy Brittany wysyłała mu takie zdjęcia. Saturday Night Glee-ver Podczas występu Santany "If I Can't Have You", Brittany i Artie siedzą obok siebie.thumb|91px Dance with Somebody thumb|left|116px Podczas piosenki "It's Not Right But It's Okay" Brittany i Artie siedzzą bardzo blisko siebie. Brittany mówi do Artiego "Gepardy szybsze od jakiegokolwiek lądowego zwierzęcia." Nationals Brittany oblewa Artiego szampanem podczas "Tongue Tied", a potem razem z Santaną całują go w policzek. thumb|65px Sezon Czwarty The New Rachel Brittany, Tina, Blaine i Wade walczą ze sobą o tytuł "Nowej Rachel". Po wykonaniu "Call Me Maybe", artie mówi im, że Blaine to "Rachel". Dodaje również, że Brittany brakowało tylko kilku głosów. Britney 2.0 ''thumb|left|82px''Blaine i Artie śpiewają "Boys/Boyfriend", żeby uszczęśliwić Brittany, ale to nie podziałało. Podczas "Gimme More" Brittany trzyma ręce na kolanach Artiego. Makeover Brittany pyta Artiego czy nie chciałby zostać vice-przewodniczącym samorządu szkolnego. Artie powiedział, że nie potrzebuje zwiazku na kilka tygodni. Brittany jest zezorientowana, bo zapomniała, że ze sobą chodzili. thumb|103pxKiedy jest zdenerwowana, bo wszyscy myślą, że powie coś głupiego, Artie mówi, że nie jest głupia tylko kreatywna, i że jej mózg "Istnieje w innym wymiarze, gdzie wszystko jest możliwe". Niefortunnie Bartie przegrywa wybory na rzecz Blaina i Sama. Glee, Actually thumb|left|64pxBrittany i Artie tańczą razem podczas "Feliz Navidad" w śnie Artiego. Sadie Hawkins Podczas "No Scrubs", Brittany obserwuje Artiego bardziej niż innch chłopców. Diva Artie i Brittany siedzą obok siebie podczas "Nutbush City Limits", także trzymaja się za ręce podczas tego thumb|58pxsamego występu. I Do thumb|left|69pxTańczą razem podczas "Anything Could Happen". Girls (and Boys) on Film Artie wiezie Brittany na kolanach podczas "Shout".thumb|55px Guilty Pleasures Grają Rico i Lolę podczas "Copacabana". Shooting Star thumb|left|76pxPrzytulają się po krzyknięciu przez członka SWAG "Czysto". All or Nothing W sali chóru Brittany, która jest nową divą proponuje, żeby zaśpiewać "Mu Cup" na Zawodach Regionalnych i thumb|127pxśpiewa ją z Artiem. Podczas pożegnalnej przemowy, określa Artiego jako "Chłopca z drzwi obok, który buduje roboty w swojej piwnicy i pozwolił odebrać sobie prawictwo" Sezon Piąty Love Love Love Kitty wspomina wszystkie poprzednie związki Artiego, łącznie z Brittany. Kategoria:Przyjaźnie Kategoria:Związki